


Playboy Agreste

by Divilix_Club_Official



Series: Late Night Feelings [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Kwami Swap, Lemon, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, My First Smut, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenage Dorks, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divilix_Club_Official/pseuds/Divilix_Club_Official
Summary: After Adrien finds out that Marinette likes him, he makes the worst mistake of losing her. She seems as if she is in love with someone else, but who?





	1. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been planning this story for a while. I finally decided to write it. Let's just say, my other two stories have giving some stress. Especially Senorita. (By the way I need some help with it. If you have good writing skills, then please ask me about it)

Marinette had always liked Adrien, to the point where it started to seem like an obsession. If there was one thing Marinette knew was that he would find out eventually, But why on a day like this.

* * *

"So, what you wanna do?" Marinette asked. Alya looked at her with a playful smirk. "I thought we could invite the boys to go to the park with us" Marinette blushed a little. "Ok, let me just grab my purse. Marinette went upstairs. _An afternoon with Adrien. Seems ok. It's just Adrien. _"Tikki, come on, let's go to the park!" Tikki flew from Marinette's bed. 

"Yes" Tikki responded. "Um, have you seen my purse?" Tikki shook her head. Marinette eyes widened. "I'm must have left it at Adrien's yesterday..."

* * *

Adrien was busy finishing up some homework. he hadn't because of the akuma fight yesterday. He was writing when suddenly a glimmer came from his cardboard. He walked over to it and saw Marinette's purse. "Hey, doesn't this belong to Marinette?" Plaag flew out. "It's so obvious" Adrien gave him a glare. "Very funny, Plaag." He looked back at the purse. "She probably left it here yesterday. I need to give it back to her." 

Plaag spoke up. "Hey, why don't you look inside?" Adrien looked at him annoyed. "Seriously" Plaag flew over to him. "Yep, there might be something good inside." Adrien looked back at the purse. "Well... It wouldn't hurt to look?" He opened it and only found her cellphone. "See, Plaag, it's only her cellphone.'

He put the phone down and went back to his desk. Plaag decided to try and open it, which he did successfully. "Hey, kid, it's open." Adrien looked up at him. "You did what?!" Adrien went back to the cardboard. "Plaag, who told you to open it. Now she's gonna think I looked through her phone." Plaag looked at him confusingly. "And so?" Adrien looked at him angrily. "Sometimes, I don't get you."

Adrien went back to his desk. It was few minutes before he was starting to get tempted. _No, I shouldn't. But... Ugh! I'll just look. It's not like she has anything to hide. _He open the phone and went to the pictures. And he was surprised. "Why..." He went to her chats she had with Alya.

_Come on girl, you've got to tell him._

_No..._

_Mari, his gonna find out sooner or later._

_But..._

_Seriously girl, maybe telling him will get rid of your stuttering around him._

_It's just gonna make it worse. I mean, if Adrien wants to be friends and nothing more than that, then I'm ok with it._

_Girl, it's been a year. Ever since he gave you his umbrella._

Adrien's surprised face was slowly changing into a smirk. Plaag looked at him confusingly. "What is it?" Adrien just looked at Plaag funny. His phone started to ring. It was a call from Alya. 

* * *

"Oh, hi Adrien. Anyways, if you're at home, can you please check for Marinette's purse in your room?" Alya started talking. "Yeah, I already found it." Adrien smiled. "Oh well, we're be right there to fetch it." Alya continued. "No, I was actually thinking that I would come over and give it to Mari, and maybe we could go out?" Alya faced changed. "Sure. I'll call Nino and we can go. Bye."

"Alya, what's wrong. you're worrying me with that look." Alya started laughing. "Seriously, Alya, what's wrong?" Alya held her stomach. "He... He call..." She continued laughing harder. "Alya" Marinette was starting to get annoyed. She crossed her arms and stared at her. Alya finally caught her breath. "Girl, I think your luck is finally turning around." Marinette looked at her confusingly. "Adrien called you Mari" Marinette's eyes grew wide. 

"Ok, that's weird but, I guess we're growing closer. I mean yesterday we did beat you two, and he held my hand." 

Alya called Nino over and the trio waited for Adrien. He finally made it to the bakery. "Dude, what took you so long." Adrien sighed. "My dad. You know how he is." Nino wrapped his arms around his shoulder. "At least you're here." Alya suggestively cleared her throat. "Oh, yeah, here's your purse Mari." Marinette took from him with a smile. "Thanks"

* * *

They had spend the day at the park until Adrien got a call from Natalie that he had to go back home. "Alya, can I talk to you for a second?" Alya looked at him. "Sure" They went somewhere behind a tree. "What is it?" 

"Well, I was wondering if you and Nino could go back, I wanna spend sometime with Marinette?" Alya looked at him confusingly. But she definitely agreed. They went back to where Nino and Marinette were. 

"Ok, well I have to go, my mom called me to go babysit my sisters." Marinette looked up at Alya with a look that said she must leave her with Adrien. But Alya just ignored it. She and Nino left.

Marinette was starting to get nervous. "Well, it's getting late, so I have to go home." 

She didn't stutter.

Marinette didn't stutter.

That's a first.

"Nah, there's still some time. There's one more place I wanna show you." Marinette chuckled nervously. "Ok?" He took her to pont des arts. Marinette was in shock. Did her crush love her back? 

They over to the side of the brigde. "So, why I bought you was, because I needed to talk to someone about this. And I feel I can trust you enough." Marinette nodded her head slowly.

"I have a crush on someone."

Marinette's heart broke into a million pieces. She should have listened to Alya. She should have just hated him like before. If she did, she wouldn't have been hurt. She felt like running.

And so she did...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll, that ended in some angst. But has some fun writing it. Let me know what you think about it in the comments.


	2. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this upcoming chapter. Especially since it has some smut. But, since we're real here, I'm not really a fan of lemons. But I've been wanting to write for while to practice my skills. So, let's see how far this chapter takes us.

She ran as fast as she could, not worrying about anything or anyone. She ran as if her life has no meaning. She as if nobody cared, or so she thought. 

She suddenly found herself in the arms of a very familiar person. She looked up to see Chat smiling at her. They landed on a nearby rooftop and Marinette jump out of Chat's arms and looked at him. 

"Chat, why did you do that." Marinette glared at him angrily. "I thought you would be more grateful." Marinette stared at him for a few seconds and continued to complaining. "Can you not see, I was going somewhere. I..." Marinette paused when she saw Chat wasn't listening. 

This made her more angry, but she decided not to speak. She sat on the edge of the roof and stared at the moon. This made her think about what happened a few minutes before. She started sobbing. 

Meanwhile, Chat was also thinking about happened, but he started hearing sobs coming from Marinette. He went and sat next to her. Marinette quickly wiped her tears. 

"Marinette, are you OK?" 

She answered, but refused to look at him. "Marinette, look at me" he said firmly. She didn't look. Chat bought his hand to her chin and turn her face to him.

It was obvious that she was crying. "Marinette, what's wrong?" He asked "It's nothing, ok." She responded. He looked at her with worry. "Fine, you don't have to tell me what happened. But at least let me take you home." She looked at him in agreement and stood up. 

He picked her up in bridal style and jump on the rooftops until they ended up on Marinette's balcony. He put her down.

"Thanks, Chat Noir, but I think you have to go home. He looked at her with worry. "Yeah" He gave her a kiss on the cheek before her left. 

"Bye, Chat" she whispered as he jumped into the distance. Marinette went to her room and prepared to sleep, meanwhile, Adrien made it home as quickly as possible. 

When he got there, it seemed like everyone was sleeping, so he detransformed and layed in his bed. "Plaag, what did I do wrong?" Plaag looked at him confusingly. "What do you mean?" Adrien sat up. "We'll, I wanted to tell Marinette that... you know what, just forget it." He layed on his bed again. "OK, Whatever. I'm tired anyways." Plaag yawned as he went to sleep. 

Adrien got ready for bed and climb in to sleep, but he couldn't. That night, he layed in his bed as he thought about Marinette. _What did I do wrong?_

* * *

That morning, Marinette got up unwillingly and prepared for school. But, she didn't want to see Adrien after what happened. But she couldn't miss a day of schoolwork. She walked to school and made it early. Alya waved her hand when she saw her. "Hi Marinette. What's up?" Marinette looked at her and fake smiled.

"Nothing." Alya looked at her confused. "And what happened with Adrien?" Marinette just shook her head and walked to her locker. Then, she saw Adrien coming her way. 

"Hey, Marinette. You're Ok?" Marinette ignored him and the school bell rang for class. She went back to Alya so they could walk to class. "Whoa girl, you just ignored Adrien. Did something happen yesterday?" Marinette looked up at her. "I don't wanna talk about it. Let's just get to class." 

For the rest of the day, Adrien tried to talk to Marinette, but she just ignored him. She got home tired and threw her purse on her bed. 

"Ouch!" A small voice came from her back bag. Tikki came out from her bag rubbing her small arm. "Oops, sorry Tikki. I'm just very tired today." Tikki flew up to her. "I can see that."

Marinette sighed. "It's just been hard avoiding Adrien today. I still love him, but he likes someone else. I think I should just move on." Tikki sat on her shoulder. "You should talk to him. then maybe he'll understand." 

"Yeah." She sat down at her table and started designing. She watched as her design became alive. She continued drawing until sunset. By then she heard at knock coming from her hatch. 

She knew who it was. She smiled as she opened her hatch to let him in. "Hi, Chat. What's up?" She greeted him brightly. "Just wanted to come see if your ok. So, whatcha doing?" He asked her with a smirk. "Nothing, just designing some stuff" 

"Someone has been working hard, haven't they? I think that person needs a distraction." Marinette looked at him confusingly. "What have you been planning, Chat." 

"Nothing. Just wondering if you're up for a game of truth or dare. What do you say?" Marinette nudged him with her elbow. "Ahh, I see. Ok" 

They sat on the floor. "So, who's going first?" Marinette asked. "I'll go first." Chat smirked. "Well, which one is it?" Marinette asked. "Dare." Chat responded. "Mmm. I dare you to run from here to the Eiffel Tower." Marinette said firmly. "So you're trying to get rid of me, aren't you princess?" 

"Just do the dare, Chat" Marinette commanded him. "Ok, fine. I'll be right back princess." He left through the hatch and jump on the rooftops. Meanwhile, Marinette, stood up and went back to her desk. She continued to design her outfits.

But, it wasn't long until Chat came back. He found the hatch open and climb inside quietly. Marinette was to busy to notice him. He watched her for a while before he finally spoke up. 

"So you were trying to get of me, weren't you?" 

Marinette yelped and fell out of her seat. Chat chuckled as he walked over to her to help her up. He offered her his hand but just brush it off. She sat up and crossed her legs.

"Sometimes, I don't know why I put up with you, kitty." Chat sat in front of her in the same position. "So, which one is it?" Marinette bought her finger up to her chin, pretending to ponder. "I choose dare." Chat looked at her with intensity, and slowly, a sly smile made its way onto his lips.

Marinette was busy fiddling with her hands, when looked up and saw the way Chat smiled at her. This made her stare back with nervousness. She swallowed as she realised that her throat was dry. 

Finally Chat leaned over to her ear and whispered. "Marinette, I dare you to sleep with me." Marinette's eyes grew wide when she heard what had said and froze. Chat cupped her chin, guiding her lips to his. 

At first the kiss was sweet, but it turned into something she'd never tasted. It turned into lust. 

Marinette started kissing Chat more roughly, hungrily taking his lips over and over again. He was surprised by her roughness, but he kissed her with intensity, to double the roughness. He pinned her to the floor and continued to kiss her lips down to her jawline and finally her neck. He kissed her with so much force, it left a hickey, but Marinette was to busy giving in to Chat.

He kissed her back up to her lips, making Marinette moan loud. 


End file.
